


Good Boy

by shadowhive



Series: Seasonofkink 2019 [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Collars, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After a long day at his job at a garage, Frank just wants to relax with his pet.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the seasonofkink prompt sex toys. Vaguely inspired by a Frank and Ray onstage, which somehow led to this. I blame the mcr ship discord for this (which is open if people wants to join!)

Frank sighed in relief as he pulled up in front of his house. He loved his job, working at a garage with some of his best friends, but he did look forward to coming home at the end of the day. He had a nice, easy night of relaxing in mind tonight, once he’d had his nightly walk.

Frank hopped off his motorcycle, stretching out his limbs before removing his helmet, taking in a breath of the early evening air. With his helmet in hand, he made his way up the rest of the driveway to his front door. Once he’d got the door open, he set the helmet on its place beside it and waited.

It didn’t take long before he heard movement, a grin spreading over to the face as the source of it came into view. Thick brown curls hung beside the face of his sweet pet, his plump lips turned into a bright smile. Frank had known Ray for years and he loved his smile. It felt like it warmed the room, like the sun. “Hey boy.” Frank reached down, threading his fingers through the soft curls of his hair, petting him fondly. “I’ve missed you buddy, are ready for your walk?”

Ray nodded, leaning his hand into Frank’s fingers, letting out a soft whine when he moved his hand away. He removed his faux leather gloves, dropping them down beside the helmet and reached for Ray’s leash which hung from a hook on the wall and he clipped it onto the collar. “Come on, let’s get going.”

Ray followed him, still on all fours, as he went back out the door. The fading sunlight illuminated his tanned skin and Frank thought he it made him look even more beautiful somehow. Other than the collar around his throat, he had pads on his knees, mittens on his hands and a metal cage around his cock. The mittens were designed that he was able to remove them if he wanted and Frank knew he was capable of putting them back on as well. 

Ray crawled alongside him as he started to walk. He figured that he’d do the usual route for a weekday, a circuit around the private community in which he lived. It was a small place really, with about 20 houses and they he knew that they were all occupied with people that were, well, kinky. While a few people here were single, having bringing home partners whenever they wanted, most were in relationships, in couples or poly relationships. Frank was content just with Ray.

Ray happily walked in front of him, his shapely ass wiggling from side to side as he moved, filling Frank’s mind with the filthy thoughts like it always did. He soon looked away, returning his attention to the pavement in front of him, which was for the best. Before he’d been so lost in his thoughts that he’d walked into things, which he didn’t want a repeat of.

“Hey Frank!” A few feet away, he saw the grinning face of one of his neighbours. Being in such a small, closed community, Frank had learned pretty much all of his neighbours names and this guy was no exception. Bert was, well, he was distinctive looking. He always seemed to wear shorts, even in winter, in fact the only time Frank had seen him wear something different was when he’d worn a skirt last Halloween. Today he was also wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the words ‘my pussy demands attention’ emblazoned over it. Between his fingers dangled a cigarette, which he took a drag from as Frank closed the distance between them.

“Hey Bert, having a good night?” Frank smiled at him in greeting, inhaling the scent of his smoke.

“Yeah, you?” Bert replied, reaching down to pat Ray on the head fondly, his pet leaning into his touch. Frank couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Yeah, just got back from work. Needed to take this guy out.” Frank reached down, trailing his fingers down Ray’s broad back fondly. “I’ll be glad to get back and relax. What about you, you got any plans for the night?”

Bert flashed him one of his dirty grins, gesturing at one of the houses on the other side of the street. It had been owned until recently by a dude called Andy. He was a pretty chill guy, always friendly and willing to share recipes with everyone, but he’d had to head back to Chicago to help care for an ill relative. As a result the house had been empty for awhile, until someone had moved in earlier in the week. “I figured I’d introduce myself to the newbie, give him the old Bert welcome.”

Frank rolled his eyes, remembering exactly what a ‘Bert welcome’ actually entailed. It started with sloppy kisses and usually ended up with a naked and sweaty Bert sprawled over the furniture. Bert was a bit of a slut, being in an open relationship with Quinn who he lived with and Frank suspected he’d slept with most everyone here at least once. “Well I hope that goes well.” Frank resumed his walk, gesturing for the other man to follow. “What do you know about the newbie anyway?” Frank hadn’t seen much of them, but that was due to being busy and he knew moving was stressful and didn’t want to intrude.

“Not much.” Bert replied, taking a drag from his cigarette as he fell into step alongside him. “They’re two guys apparently, but I’ve only seen one. Jepha had a conversation with him the other morning, found out his name is Gerard and he’s some sort of artist or something? I’ll let you know if I find out more.” He flashed Frank that dirty grin and he knew exactly what that meant.

Frank was sure he’d end getting a visit from Bert in a day or two, telling him all about the newbie and probably in more detail than he’d like to know. But that was Bert for you, king of the oversharing. “Thanks dude, I hope everything goes well.”

“Oh I’m sure it will!” Bert waved the hand holding his cigarette around, leaving patterns of smoke in his wake as he spoke. “Well I’d better get ready, see you soon Frank!”

“See you Bert.” Frank smiled as he ruffled Ray’s hair one last time before heading off towards his house. Frank couldn’t help but wonder what his idea of getting ready meant. He could picture that Bert would at least change his clothes, probably to something slutty. Frank shook his head, smiling fondly as he continued his walk.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and he’d seen no one else out, though he wasn’t surprised by that. At this time of the evening most people were either coming home or just getting back in. Still, he did spare a glance at the mysterious Gerard’s house as he passed it, makings mental note he’d have to welcome him as well. Hopefully Bert would come through with some information that was useful, after all he’d not want to get him a housewarming gift only to find it was something he’d not like.

He shook the thoughts from his head, running his inked fingers along Ray’s back before leading him the rest of the way home.

***

Getting back home allowed Frank a chance to relax. After sorting out food for them both, pasta, which Ray ate from his bowl on the floor, Frank was able to sit down and watch some tv. Ray was curled up by his feet the whole time, his body warm against Frank’s bare feet. 

The silence between that wasn’t awkward, but companionable, something that had been fostered by all their time together. Ray could choice to talk if he wished, he could give him the sign to speak, but he’d never once used it in all the time he’d been in the puppy headspace. Frank couldn’t help but smile fondly at that, at how good his boy was.

At 8 there was a half hour slot between his shows, so Frank rose from his seat. When Ray shifted, looking up at him Frank replied with a firm command. “Stay.” Ray nodded in response and with that Frank left the room, going to get a few things from his bedroom. 

It didn’t take him long, since he knew exactly where everything was and soon he was back by his side. “Up.” Ray obediently moved so that he was on all fours, his shapely ass sticking up into the air. He set his items down on his seat, popping open the lube and slicking up his fingers. As he spread the slick fluid over his inked fingers he spoke, keeping his voice steady. “I’m going to prep you for your toy. You will keep it in fully for the the next two hours and you will not making a mess over the floor. Understand?”

Ray nodded without a word and Frank smirked, setting the bottle on the coffee table. Using his other hand, he pulled apart Ray’s ass cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of Ray’s fluttering pucker. It was beautiful in a strange kind of way, and Frank instantly wanted to be inside him, feeling that warm velvety heat around his erection. He knew he’d get it soon enough though, so instead he pressed two of his fingers into him, the pair of them sinking inside with ease. A soft groan left Ray’s lips, but otherwise his pup was silent save for his breathing. 

Pleased, Frank moved his fingers inside of him, working him open in the familiar rhythm he always used. He circled them inside Ray, sliding them in and out and parting them. In a few short moments his hole was stretched open for him, looking even more inviting spread around his fingers. “Mmm such a good boy, you look so pretty all ready for me.” Ray let out a low groan at the praise and Frank knew his eyes would half lidded in pleasure even though he couldn’t see them. He really was the most beautiful boy and always so good for him.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Frank removed his fingers and grabbed Ray’s toy and the lube, spreading it thickly over the rubber of the shaft. They had a few dildos of various shapes and sizes, but this one was the one that got used the most. It was the one closest in size to Frank’s cock and he was sure that was why his pet liked it so much. Once the purple shaft was glistening with lube he pressed the head against his asshole, circling it once before sliding it home inside him. The full length of it was swallowed easily, until the slightly flared base of it was pressed against Ray’s soft cheeks. “Now, you be a good boy and keep it there, understand.” Ray nodded again, another soft moan leaving his lips and Frank couldn’t help but smile at that. 

He wiped his hands against his pants, then left to go and grab a fresh beer before returning to his seat, just in time for his next show to start.

***

Ray spent the next hour and a half back in his usual position curled at Frank’s feet. If the toy buried inside him bothered him he hadn’t shown it. “Good boy.” Frank smiled, muting the tv and looking down at him, waving his finger in a circle. “Roll over. Lets see how good you’ve been.”

Instantly, Ray rolled onto his back, parting his legs slightly for him. Frank looked him over, until his gaze found the cage secured around his dick which twitched a little in its confines. The bars around the head were slightly slick, but otherwise there was nothing. Satisfied, Frank reached for his inked neck, tugging the cord of the necklace he found there over his head. Hanging from it was a small key, which fit into the lock of his cage. Whenever he locked the cage he would wear the key, keeping it safe as he worked.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for me...” He crouched down beside Ray, the key in hand and he slipped it into its place, the lock making a satisfying click as soon as it was opened. The cage slid off easily in Frank’s hand and he set it down on the table safely along with the key. As soon as it was off, Ray’s dick swelled to hardness until the head was pressed against his soft belly. “Now boy, on all fours for me.”

Ray let out a soft moan, as he rolled back over, his limbs shifting into position as Frank had instructed him to. As he did that Frank rose to his feet, his fingers grasping at his t-shirt, tugging it off his body. He didn’t need to get naked of course, but he preferred it. His tee got tossed onto the spare chair and he made short work of the zip of his fly, popping the button with his fingers and shoving his pants down his legs. His skin was covered in a myriad of tattoos of various things and colours from the scorpion on his neck to the swallows on his belly. He saw his body as a canvas and he was determined to cover as much as he was able. 

Frank snatched the lube from off the table, squeezing some more over his fingers and spreading the slick substance over his cock. He pumped himself twice to make sure the lube was smeared over his dick, before setting the bottle back down and moving to stand between Ray’s parted legs. “Ready boy?” He asked, smirking when he saw his pet’s soft locks bounce as he nodded.

That was all he needed and he reached down and took ahold of the base of the dildo, sliding it out with ease before dropping it on the table beside everything else. Frank grasped Ray’s cheeks in each of his hands, prising them apart to get a good look at him. Ray’s hole was twitching, spread open for him him and looking oh so inviting. “You’re made for this pretty boy.” Frank purred out the words, jerking his hips forward to slide his cock along his cleft. He had fucked Ray’s shapely ass like this before, pressing the cheeks against his cock as he rutted against him, but not penetrating him. Tonight, though, he wanted to be inside his warmth.

Using his fingers, Frank guided his dick towards his open hole, rubbing his head against it before slipping inside. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips, his eyes fluttering as he sank into him. Ray always felt wonderful around his cock and, if he could, he’d stay in him all the time. Frank held onto him tightly as he started to move pulling out and then slamming back inside of his pet. Each thrust cause Ray to make these pretty little moans, a sound which he couldn’t get enough of. 

“Yeah, you feel perfect for me pet.” Frank growled the words, fucking him at a rough, stuttering pace. He knew that some people found a rhythm to their thrusts, but he wasn’t one of them. His movements were random, alternating between quick and slow. “Like your sweet ass was made for me. And it’s all mine isn’t it pet?” He punctuated his question with a particularly hard thrust. Ray let out a loud moan, nodding in response, which made Frank grin wolfishly. He’d let a few of the other guys fuck him, Bert and Patrick among them, but no one did it without his permission. No one else had in awhile, so he’d probably have to change that soon.

“Mmm I bet you want to get off don’t you boy?” Frank asked after a few more thrusts, shifting a hand around Ray’s waist, his fingertips ghosting along his erection. A whimper and a nod was his response. “Mmm well since you’ve been so good for me...” Frank wrapped his fingers around it, starting to pump as best he could while also pounding into him. It amused him that someone so well equipped as Ray was, for the most part, a bottom. He’d fuck if he was told to of course, but for the most part he preferred to be the one taking it. 

As he fucked into him, Frank shifted his other hand from Ray’s ass, trailing his fingers up along his back until they found his hair. He gripped onto the curls tight, yanking his head back hard enough to make his back bow. “You’re all mine pet.” Frank growled possessively, slamming into him harshly again. He thought about marking him again and not just by scratching or spanking or cutting. No, he thought about tattooing him, marking him forever as his. They’d have to discuss it of course, something that big needed his absolute consent, but the thought along made his cock ache. 

Frank leaned forward, purring out the next words right in his ear as he tightened his grip on him with both hands. “My little bitch, my needy pet. Spill for me, I want to see you cum over yourself.” The words were like a trigger to him and Ray let out a sound that was a high pitched moan. He felt him throb in his hand, as he shot his load, over his belly and probably over the wood of the floor as well. He’d get him to lick it up after they were done. “That’s it, good boy. Such a good dog for me.”

Ray’s orgasm made his hole clench and twitch around Frank’s thrusting dick and it didn’t take long for it to draw out his own. After a mere handful of thrusts Frank spilled as well, not even trying to stop himself as he painted Ray’s insides, claiming him as his own once again. 

He let go of Ray once it was over, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. That was another reason while her fucked naked, he always seemed to sweat a lot from the exertion. The action made some of the droplets land across Ray’s back and he smiled as he eased back out of him. “Good boy.” He whispered the praise again, stroking Ray’s hair as he moved to crouch down before him. Ray was smiling, looking blissed out and dopey as he caught his breath, his hair hanging in ringlets across his forehead. Some of the locks stuck there due to his own sweat and he just looked incredibly sexy to him. Frank couldn’t help but close the distance between them, giving him a brief but messy kiss as his fingers worked to undo the mittens that went over his hands. 

Once he’d gotten both of them off him, he gave Ray a smile, tracing his fingers over the curve of his cheeks his thumb running across those sweet, plump lips. “Clean off my cock, then I’m gonna start up a shower and you can join me once you’ve finished with this.” With his free hand, Frank gestured down so that Ray knew exactly what he meant by that.”

“Yes sir.” Ray whispered, his voice soft as he spoke for probably the first time since he’d left him this morning. Once Frank straightened up he felt those pretty lips wrap around his soft cock, his tongue working to lick him clean. Not for the first time, Frank considered himself one of the luckiest men in the world.

“Such a good boy for me.” He purred as he reached down to stroke his hair once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome! Discord invite is [here](https://discord.gg/AdHW8WN)


End file.
